a new life,, my fic 'mine, my own, my precious'
by Go-ruden Kiba
Summary: was Ruwalk centric, but that didn't work. Alfeegi used to take motherhood as an easy job... NOT NO MORE! rated for some odd scenes and yaoi.


Hio! This _wasn't_ supposed to be an Alfeegi fic. It was supposed to be a **_Ruwalk_** fic, but halfway through, I had to change it 'cause Ruwalk's personality didn't work. So I had to rewrite the **_whole first chapter_**, and luckily, I caught it in time _before_ I posted it! I got the idea from Aqua-Chan's "Backwards and in High-heels" from Dragon Knights, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! fic "Baby of Mine" by Emily Rose. Read them, and you'll find out why. V. ¬¬;… ¦

1

I Don't Want It. 

Alfeegi glared at Kai-Stern, hoping that the other man would take him home. It was Alfeegi's birthday, and he wasn't enjoying it very much. Actually, he was hating it… with a passion. So much passion actually, that he was contemplating picking up one of the many bottle caps that littered the floor, and shoving it down the Blue Officer's throat. He didn't, knowing that Lykouleon-sama would probably fire him if he did. So, it came as no surprise when Alfeegi kicked his fellow Dragon under the table as three well-endowed women and one rather drunken man with a beer bottle in each hand crowded around him and started to sing "Happy Birthday" … out of key… very loudly.

Alfeegi glared at the man that was holding the beer, and the glare immediately turned into fright as the alcohol-glazed eyes turned lustful. Reaching into his pocket, the man (who Alfeegi later found out owns the establishment and the name Joe) reached into his pocket, and pulled out a bottle-opener. Once both beers were open, one of them fizzed as something was dropped into it. Alfeegi had no time to inquire as the neck of the bottle was shoved into his mouth, and he instinctually swallowed as the cold, bitter liquid touched his tongue. With it came something very hard, and very small.

Golden Fang

Three and a half beers later, Alfeegi was slumped against Kai-Stern; eyes unfocused, words slurred, and his life spilling out in his words to the still very sober Kai-Stern. The Blue Dragon was now regretting his choice of bringing Alfeegi to the bar where he could get the bar tender – his close friend – to get Alfeegi drunk beyond all imagining. It was this moment that was the reason. He had just found out some of the worst secrets about the castle, and he didn't even want to know _how_ or _why_ Alfeegi knew them in the first place.

"Ya' know.. Kai, I al'as thout you were's hot." Alfeegi mummbled into the crook of Kai-Stern's neck, his warm breath doing strange things to the Officer's senses. Kai-Stern had to cross his legs for a moment. "Youwas al'as so nice ta ma, ev'n if I yelld at ya'! Ya' know t'at's I'm gay… ri'?" Kai-Stern stared at him.

"Y- You are?" he muttered, Alfeegi nodded into his shoulder.

"Hmm-hmm. An' that's why I don' ge' dun' to offn', 'cause tha's 'ow I foun' ou'." Alfeegi hiccuped, and fell to the floor, taking another swig from his half-empty bottle. Kai-Stern looked pleadingly at his bartender friend.

"You got him this way, do something. Please Joe!"

The strange glint came back into the eyes of the large man as he smiled kindly, and nodded. "O' course I will! We ga' dis room in bac', and 'e'll sleep i' uff there an' be bac' ina castle ta'marra! No charg', sin' you an' I are frien's 'n' all!" the tone in his voice scared Kai-Stern slightly, but he trusted the heavyset bartender. He nodded and smiled.

The two of them helped Alfeegi into the room, then Joe saw Kai-Stern to the door, then headed back to the room where Alfeegi was. The White Officer was humming loudly to himself, hanging with his head on the floor, legs on the bed, watching the ceiling swirl around in his vision. Joe lifted him up by his long strand of hair, the jovial attitude gone now into a drunken rage as the teal haired man on the bed giggled. But the happy drunken attitude turned into fear real fast!

The suddenly sober barman's weight crushed the air out of Alfeegi's lungs when he sat on the fragile chest, tearing off the thin silk shirt and fine satin pants, discarding them to the floor. The alcohol–tasting mouth was crushed against his; the thick strong tongue forcing its way between his lips in a powerful, dominating kiss. Alfeegi's buzzed brain knew what was going to happen, even through the fog of alcohol. The man above him stripped out of his apron and bar-tending clothes, ripping Alfeegi's boxers off in the process.

"You are going to remember me for a very, _very_ long time pretty one." The accent of drink was gone, and the harshness of Joe shown through the darkness like a candle. "You will remember me as long as you live my pretty lass, my pretty little one!"

Joe crushed his lips against Alfeegi's once again, as his hands wandered to the bed-stand table, grabbing a length of cord from the drawer, and binding Alfeegi's wrists above his head to the bedpost. Swallowing a piteous scream for help, the lustful bartender grabbed the Officer's hips roughly, and ground his pelvis into the small one below him. Working himself up; letting the lust take over; feeding off the helpless man below him.

Finally reaching his point, Joe searched with his sausage-sized fingers for the entrance that Alfeegi sported, and took full advantage of it. Finding it with ease, three giant digits protruded, and Joe "kissed" Alfeegi deeply to keep him quiet as he screamed out in agony and fear. Contented with the start, Joe removed his fingers, watching, pleased, as Alfeegi relaxed; thinking that it was over. Smirking, Joe forced Alfeegi's struggling hips to still with one hand, and with the other he squeezed Alfeegi's thin neck closed; choking him, and stopping any sound that tried to press themselves past his lips. With a smirk and an evil chuckle, Joe forced himself into the tight heat that was Alfeegi in all sense of the man. Drawing himself in and out, Joe took advantage of the need that Alfeegi felt for air; he would let up on his throat, letting air enter the dry, deprived lungs before crushing it once more.

Joe reached his climax, and tumbled over the cliff edge, and coming back to reality hungrily as he heard Alfeegi screaming below him. He had released in and on Alfeegi; his passion not enough to make him realize that his prey had worked his neck free. Grabbing a dagger off the bed stand, he used the handle against the Officer's face and chest, yelling the whole time for quiet and silence. Finally, royally ticked off at the White Dragon, Joe turned the blade around, and slashed at the thin body on the bed. Moving so that he was sitting on Alfeegi's hips, he dropped the dagger, and continued to slap and beat him until he could no longer utter a whimper in the darkness. Laughing harshly, he freed the captive's hands, and forced his bulk onto the frail frame that was held prisoner to the mattress.

The door burst open, and the harsh light from the hall stung Alfeegi's eyes; reflecting in the tears and making the copper orbs burn. Four figures were silhouetted in the bright light; then were gone as a hard flesh-against-flesh sound echoed around the room, and the weight was thankfully lifted off Alfeegi. Strong hands griped his shoulders, trying to sit him up. He struggled, thinking that it was just another person come to hurt him when a familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Alfeegi, it's alright. We're here to help you. I'm so sorry! I never should have left you here on your own!" The voice was that of Kai-Stern's. He could trust that. Sobbing, Alfeegi sat up, and crumpled into Kai-Stern's arms; curling up in the strong chest and pressing himself as close as he could possibly manage. A long-fingered hand stroked his hair, as the voice whispered calming reassurances in his pointed ear. The arms wrapped themselves around the bleeding broken body of the White Officer, and the bespeckled man rested his chin on the aqua hair.

Kai-Stern loved Alfeegi dearly. He never knew that the other Officer felt the same way about him until he had gotten Alfeegi _really_ drunk. After he had left, he went and sat under a tree in a nearby park to think over what Alfeegi had told him; wondering what the White Dragon would say if Kai-Stern told him that he had the same emotion. He didn't want to hurt the other man, but he also didn't know if he could commit to having a lover in the castle that waited endless months for him to come home from his missions. How would Alfeegi feel if he knew that Kai-Stern could very easily NOT come back from a mission? That his lover could die out in a field somewhere. After a while, Ruwalk, Tetheus, and Lykouleon-sama had found him under the tree, asking about Alfeegi. Kai-Stern had told them that – and of his dilemma – only to find out that they all supported him to tell Alfeegi; now, even if he _was_ drunk.

Kai-Stern's thoughts were brought back to earth as a cough erupted from the trembling body in his grip. Something wet and warm sprayed onto his neck, and it wasn't tears. Holding Alfeegi away a bit, Kai-Stern blanched at the pale skin; the clenched eyes with rings under them; the blood trickling from his lips.

"Alfeegi! What's wrong, are you all right? Lykouleon-sama! Something's wrong with Alfeegi!" Lykouleon-sama rushed over, making sure that Ruwalk wasn't going to kill Joe, and eased Alfeegi's head back into his hand. He could see the bruises that were appearing on the pale skin of Alfeegi's neck and cheeks; as well as the deep cut that crossed Alfeegi's chest. He summoned the small ball of light around his fingers to "read" Alfeegi, and found that some of Alfeegi's ribs were broken, and one of his lungs had been slashed. Alfeegi coughed again, a soft moan passing his lips as his body was held by Kai-Stern, and his head was tilted back into the Dragon Lord's palm, and his world went black.

Tears were cascading down Kai-Stern's cheeks as Alfeegi went limp in his arms; blood pouring from him, and seed dripping out and off of his body. Pressing Alfeegi closer, Kai-Stern rose, and dashed out to find a doctor, desperate for help to his fallen comrade. Kai-Stern wrapped his cloak around the thin body as he ran, trying in vain to keep the fading body warm. Alfeegi awoke for a moment, and saw Kai-Stern above him.

"K-Kai-Stern? I… I love… you." he muttered; weakly lifting one arm to wrap it around Kai-Stern's neck, curling a little more into the strong chest that was supporting him. Pressing his head tightly into Kai-Stern, he could hear the fast, strong heart beat that resounded there, calming him, and lulling him into unconsciousness again.

Kai-Stern franticly dashed into a nearby inn, and demanded the directions to a doctor. He got lucky, it was just next-door. Pacing impatiently in the front office of the hospital; hoping against hope that that Alfeegi would be alright. Lykouleon-sama, Ruwalk, and Tetheus found him there. And such an odd sight he made as well. Covered in blood, and his cloths in disarray from running and carrying another person, he looked as though he had just been mulled over by a renegade yokai. After some time, they had managed to calm the frantic Blue Officer to the point that he could sit down… but that was all. He talked rapidly, and fidgeted with everything in reach; including Ruwalk's hair. After much thought on the Black Officer's side; Tetheus rose, grabbed an empty bottle of rubbing alcohol from the corner where the trash was stored, and smashed it over Kai-Stern's head. Lykouleon -sama glared at him.

"Was that necessary! Now we have _two_ Officer's injured!"

"Yes, my lord, it was. Would you rather have two injured, or one wounded and the other fainting from exhaustion, worry, and hyperventilation? This was the easiest way to apprehend him, so I did so."

"Well, fine then. Just let me know next time, okay? Then you won't scare the living shit out of your Dragon Lord!"

"My apologies, sire."

"Ah! You four must be friends of that poor teal-haired man that was just brought in!" a small man with no hair, bushy eyebrows, and lips hidden behind his white walrus mustache hoisted Kai-Stern onto his shoulders as he spoke. "Fallow me, I'll show you to him. There's not much we can do for now, but at the moment, we are letting him rest so as he can heal better. No need to worry. By this time tomorrow, I'll have him up on his feet. After all, I believe that one of your knights is an elf, milord." Lykouleon – Sama smacked his forehead.

"I'm an idiot. Rune! Ruwalk, run and get Rune. We're better off is he's here to help. Go on! Get him!"

7


End file.
